reichversefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Reichverse Wiki
Inicio Esta es la wiki de Reichverse. Reichverse fue un peculiar grupo de amigos en Telegram, que se formó a base de amistades de la "red social" Miiverse, creada por Nintendo. En realidad, no hay ninguna categoría que se pueda relacionar con este grupo. Wiki de Decibieles hecha Jan-> http://es.decibieles.wikia.com/wiki/Decibieles_Wiki Notas del parche ACTUALIZACIÓN 2.0 (10/6/2018) Cambios en la wiki 1.0: -Añadidos en la información detallada -Añadidos en la descripción de Norah, Hana, Omar y Lau. -Dos pequeñas preguntas al final de la wiki para reflexionar -Cambio de detalles menores Nuevos añadidos en la wiki 2.0: -Nuevo apartado "Neo Reichverse" -Nuevo apartado "Mención honorífica a los miembros de Neo Reichverse" -Nuevo apartado "REICHBIELES + SPLATBIELES" ACTUALIZACIÓN 3.0(18/7/2018) + 3.1 (2/8/2018) Cambios en la wiki 1.0: -Pequeña información añadida en el apartado de Vic, Elisa y Alecs -Foto añadida en el apartado de Norah -Dos preguntas más para reflexionar (son prácticamente las mismas que las de la 2.0) + pregunta extra (importante leer el apartado de Hi perrus :3 y Momo para contestar) Cambios en la wiki 2.0: -Video de la troleada de Club Penguin con Norah, Juan y Jan añadido Nuevos añadidos en la wiki 3.0: -Nuevo mini-apartado "Janpu Sake" -Nuevo apartado "Hi perrus :3 y Momo" -Nuevo apartado "Storytimes" Nuevos añadidos en la wiki 3.1: -Nuevo apartado: ATAQUE A OTAKUENSE 2/BROCHETA Y LOS PINCHES FURRYTOS ACTUALIZACIÓN 4.0 (12/10/2018) + 4.1 (14/10/2018) + 4.2 (27/10/2018) Cambios en la wiki 1.0: -Pequeños añadidos en la descripción de Jan y Omar -Descripción de Patri en la mención honorífica de submiembros de Reichverse cambiada Cambios en la wiki 2.0: -Añadido el trailer de Reichverse VS Decibieles the game en el apartado "Neo Reichverse" Cambios en la wiki 3.0: -Información de cumpleaños añadida en "Janpu Sake" Nuevos añadidos en la wiki 4.0: -Nuevo apartado "Cumpleaños de Rechverse" -Nuevo apartado "Muerte de Neo Reichverse" -Nuevo apartado "New Neo Reichverse" -Nuevo apartado "LL" -Nuevo mini-apartado "Torneo Decibiélico Splatoonero" -Una pregunta para reflexionar al final de la wiki Nuevos añadidos en la wiki 4.1: -Wordmark en el inicio de la Wiki añadida (aquel icono en el que pone REICHVERSE). Solo se ve desde ordenador o con el móvil en modo Version para ordenador. -Favicon añadido (No estoy seguro si se verá bien. Solo se puede ver desde ordenador.) Un favicon es un icono que sale al lado del nombre de la página en la lista de páginas abiertas en el navegador. Nuevos añadidos en la wiki 4.2: -Nuevo apartado "Madrid Games Week" ACTUALIZACIÓN 5.0 (7/8/2019) + 5.1 (8/8/2019) + 5.2 (15/8/2019) Nuevos añadidos en la wiki 4.0: 10 meses después de la última actualización, llega la versión 5.0. -Nuevo apartado "EL SNAP DECIBIÉLICO" -Nuevo apartado "Danganfanon 3" -Nuevo apartado "Otra desaparición de Omar" -Nuevo apartado "Danganfanon 4: Amor y Desamor" -Nuevo apartado "Storytimes 2/historia tiempos 2" Cambios en apartados de versiones anteriores: -Nuevos miembros de la LL Squad añadidos en el apartado "LL" -Descripción de Pepe modificada en el apartado "Mención honorífica a los miembros de Neo Reicherse" -Ligeras modificaciones en las descripciones de Elisa y Norah en el apartado "Miembros de Reichverse" Nuevos añadidos en la wiki 5.1: -Nuevo apartado "Decicraft" -Nuevo apartado "Liga Smash #1" Cambios en apartados de versiones anteriores: -Enlace al canal de Zen añadido en el apartado "Mención honorífica a los miembros de Neo Reichverse" Nuevos añadidos en la wiki 5.2: -Nuevo apartado "Reichverse and Decibieles VS The world" Información detallada de Reichverse Reichverse '''fue un grupo de amigos cuyas amistades fueron formadas en la "red social" Miiverse, creada por Nintendo. Este grupo estaba formado por 10 personas: Victor, Elisa, Alecs, Jan, Hana, Lau, Omar, Francis, Marco, Norah y MJ. Este grupo fue creado el 1 de septiembre de 2017 y "murió" el 19 de noviembre del mismo año. Estos fueron los grupos de Reichverse, del primero al último: MV Squad, Reichverse, Ya vensi a ganon, Fruturo, Reichverse Heroes, tupida lenteja, Grupo. El "sucesor" de estos grupos es el actualmente llamado Tutoriales de pixlr. Y derivados serían Highverse, actualmente "Los menos pijos/pijas de STARTAKOS de la meua fame more la teua envidia Alecsisa es falso KDDS MENSUALES D MINECRAFT cf pepe oficial gana tuputa al 43368 zenboras agresivas twitter edition hi guys im saso del granjero BOKU NO HERO INFO" El "enemigo" de Reichverse era Decibieles (encontrarás más información en su wiki, enlace más arriba), y copiandose de Decibieles, Reichverse creó el grito "Reichverse Olíg". Miembros de Reichverse En esta sección se proporcionará un poco de información de cada miembro de este grupo. AVISO: No se introducirán fotos reales de los miembros, sino una foto que le represente. '''1.Victor El "líder" del grupo, apodado como Vic. Es un chico un poco normie,que tiene un hermano y dos perras. Sufrió una confusión de orientación sexual. Es conocido por "tener una relación amorosa" con otro miembro del grupo (Alecs) Le gusta tocar el piano. Causó la muerte de Reichverse. Regresó a Telegram unas horas el 28/6/2018, creando un ambiente incomodo para varias personas de Neo Reichverse, ya que si no volvía, el 21/7/2018 se eliminaría su cuenta de Telegram. 2.Elisa Chica de Reichverse, supuesta "colider" o creadora de la idea de hacer el grupo.Se la conoce por ser "putabla", y era bastante querida en el grupo. Sus cejas son conocidas mundialmente. Llama a Alecs "Petisui" por una lista de motes que pasó Jan. Actualmente se encuentra en Janpu Sake y Storytimes 2. Estuvo en un grupo de Nintendo llamado "Nintendo Start", liderado por el gran Pj6595 o PIYEI. También hay que destacar a uno de sus """amigos""" Javier Sánchez, conocido por ser un momero genial. Tambien se conoce a otro llamado a Pablo, que bueno. Ya que Elisa cambiaba continuamente de Miis y fotos de perfil, no se le puede representar de una forma fija. 3.Alecs Alejandro, apodado Alecs, es un chico que vino un poquitín ''más tarde al grupo. Es tranquilo y creó el "responder al mismo mensaje varias veces", que fue creado sin querer. Cerca de la muerte de Reichverse, creó la expresión "a", "s", "n" y muchas más. Llama a Elisa "mamasota" por una lista de motes que pasó Jan, y creó el verbo mamasotear. Es creador del pack de stickers de telegram "Reichverse". Creó los momasos "queso" y "queso time" en el verano de 2018. a=Ah/Todo y nada a la vez s=sí n=no '''4.Jan' Jan...Qué decir de Jan. Bueno, es el creador de esta pagina wiki de Reichverse y el miembro más pequeño (de edad uwu) del grupo.Recibía normalmente malos tratos verbales por parte de bastante gente del grupo (incluso antes de crear Reichverse). Se encuentra en un grupo de Splatoon 2 en Whatsapp. Creó el juego de Reichverse VS Decibieles y su respectiva demo y también varios openings de animes editados con las caras de miembros de Reichverse y relacionados. Es conocido por usar hastags como #oso, #barco. La leyenda cuenta que su mejor amigo es Elmo. Hace poco se hizo decibiélico y es miembro de LL. 5.Hana Hana es un miembrE (digo esto por no herirl@, que tampoco estoy muy informado solo digo eso xd) que no solía hablar ya que tenía el teclado del móvil muy roto y se conectaba a Telegram de vez en cuando. Entró a Neo Reichverse a principios de Junio de 2018 6. Lau La persona de Reichverse que, definitivamente, menos hablaba. Fue considerada (y se considera aún por algunos) la diosa de Reichverse.Se fue del ultimo grupo de Reichverse donde estaba: Reichverse Heroes. Posiblemente se conectó a Telegram y mientras se aburría mirando chats antiguos encontró ese y se fue. Cada vez Reichverse se aleja más de la gracia de Dios. 7.Omar Chico famoso por desaparecer durante bastante tiempo y por ello crear el fenómeno "#JeSuisOmar" y el meme "La llama se apaga". Fue el que, ayudando a Jan a dar contenido a un bot de Telegram", creó el meme "Miren, ya vensi a ganon" fusionando dos publicaciones de un usuario llamado Antoine en Miiverse (ID=JPLEnterprises, aunque no te servirá de mucho). Lleva desaparecido desde el 3 de marzo de 2018. YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY VOLVIÓ A WHATSAPP EL 29 DE MAYO DE 2018 Lleva unos meses siendo decibiélico. Es miembro de LL, como Jan. 8.Francis En realidad este no es un verdadero miembro de Reichverse, sino de Decibieles (grupo "enemigo" de Reichverse), pero estuvo en grupos de Reichverse. Se le conoce por pasar una "fotohuevo" y crear el meme Ufufu��❤. Es un gran fenómeno de Instagram. 9.Marco Vamos por partes. Marco es un chaval español que vive en Alemania. Es creador de los packs de stickers de telegram "Reactions" (ha creado 2). Es conocido por ser Melasuuuda y crear el efecto Melasuda. Posee una cuenta de Wattpad llamada "La Biblioteca de Ylon", donde se encuentran actuales memes como "TEMGO HUN CORASON EN MI CORASON XDdxDxDxEdCdXdDddCdXdXD", "SMOS TOOODO LO Q BEEES" y "XICAS ASI QIERN SHIK SHIK SHIIIIIK XDxdxDxDxDxCxdxXdXxdXdXdDDDxD" Ahora, la parte importante de él: Creó un personaje llamado "Ylon" y se hizo pasar por ella durante años, su verdadera identidad (Marco) fue revelada en uno de los grupos de Reichverse. Otro alter ego de Marco, como Ylon, es DeeDee Tronga. Marco con ella hizo la revelación contra Otakos (@otakuense) y Furryspain (@furryspain) en Telegram. 10.Norah Esta chica hizo algo como Marco, pero no tan bestia. Fingía tener 18 años y tener el pelo de color azul. Le gustan los jojos. Abandonó Reichverse el 21 de septiembre de 2017. Es fan absoluta de JL, primera hater de Reichverse entró a Neo Reichverse a principios de Junio. 11. MJ A Maria José, apodada como MJ, se la conoce por ser una de las 1951,3 novias de Elisa. Posee muchas fotos graciosas, como la de "que te calles ya ostiaa" o "mj vino enojada con un arma" pero, como ya dije antes, no pondré ninguna cara en esta wiki. Posee una rana que hace sonidos extraños y perturbadores.Es según Vic: paleta de pueblo, rata y víbora asquerosa. Le gusta Hunter x Hunter y suele tener hambre Mención honorífica a submiembros de Reichverse Ahora serán mencionados los que fueron miembros de Reichverse pero su importancia no fue magistral: -Alejandro: Es el mismo caso que Francis, pero solo iba a poner un decibielico en la lista xd -Zuli: Una de las 1951,3 novias de Elisa -Sara: Fue una amiga de Elisa owo -Patri: cjhocho -Celia: No estuvo "físicamente" en el grupo, pero su presencia en vídeos de Elisa era más que suficiente para ser mencionada aquí. Tutoriales de Pixlr Este grupo es el "sucesor" de Reichverse, pero en Whatsapp. Ahí están los mismos miembros que en Reichverse, pero algunos no están (Norah, Lau, ...) y se han añadido nuevos (Zuli, Javi, Saso, ...) Como en Reichverse, se habla de cualquier cosa y hay veces que está muy activo y veces que parece un maldito cementerio. Mini mención (amigos de Elisa que son exclusivos de este grupo): Javi: También conocido como Niño Momo, hace momasos 24/7. Pablo: Llamado en Whatsapp como Luis Flechaderecha (no se sabe por qué), se ha convertido en un gran decibielico al conocer el Sacro Imperio Decibiélico. Los más cani/choni de PANSMALSKA de la teua envidia naixe la meua fama Silsa es real KDDS DIARIAS D ROBLOX cf luke oficial gana amaia al 27734 vicboras amorosas telegram edition hi guys im lana del rey AMAIERS KOSOVO INFO Este grupo es como Tutoriales de Pixlr, pero mejor. En este grupo se encuentra casi la misma gente de Reichverse, pero añadiendo a nueva gente como Pepe, Simone, Luke, Zen, Kirity, Mastodont, PilaricaBot, DemisukeBot y la querida y amada por todos Kari.Este grupo se mete en líos como el de otakos (que encontrarás debajo de esta sección), el de Quedadas para Salones del Manga o como el de Start. Anteriormente se llamaba Highverse, y a día de hoy, por una revelación a Saso porque él era el líder del grupo y solo había 4 admins, se creó otro grupo llamado "Los menos pijos/pijas de STARTAKOS de la meua fame more la teua envidia Alecsisa es falso KDDS MENSUALES D MINECRAFT cf pepe oficial gana tuputa al 43368 zenboras agresivas twitter edition hi guys im saso del granjero BOKU NO HERO INFO" (nombre creado por un servidor xd). Neo Reichverse Has leído el apartado anterior, ¿verdad? Pues Neo Reichverse es exactamente lo mismo. Este grupo tuvo varios nombres. Ahora verás varios nombres y cada uno tendrá una descripción Neo Reichverse: Kariversal Republic- La amada Kari era la "diosa" del grupo, hasta que la echaron. Ya que Kari no es un bot, sino una cuenta normal, no puede volver si no lo hace por su cuenta. Neo Reichverse: BONGversal Republic- El nuevo "dios" que sustituirá a Kari es el Big Ben bot, un bot que cada hora envía un cierto numero de BONGS según la hora que sea. El bot ha muerto, junto al grupo. Neo Reichverse: DUCKversal Republic- Un fucking fotogoal de patos Neo Reichverse: Insertderpybirdverse- Nada que decir Neo Reichverse: Mafia Decibieles- Decibieles estaba de moda en ese entonces (más que ahora) En este enlace encontrarás un video donde Norah, Jan y Juan trolean a un chaval de Club Penguin Oasis: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBB_o5TM-x8 Trailer de Reichverse VS Decibieles the Game (trailer creado por Zen): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLdPzfz1714&t Si quieres jugar al juego (creado por Jan), contacta con él A continuación encontrarás las 4 fotos de grupo que tiene Neo Reichverse, y podrás ver su evolución. Las 4 fotos las creó Zen, miembro de Neo Reichverse. Mención honorífica a miembros de Neo Reichverse Zen: El diseño grafico es su pasión. Pulsa aquí para ir a su canal Luke: Start puaj ������ Pero te queremos uwu. Se le relaciona con Toon Link Pablo: """Conocido""" de Saso. Muy intelectual y se le conoce por usar XDDD y LOL todo el rato y por tener un misterioso rollo de papel usado en su escritorio Pepe: ¿Anarkia, Start, Neo Reichverse? No se sabe, solo se sabe que solía bloquear sin motivo. Ignorando eso, es un chaval muy majo Simone: El polecompañero de Jan Night Puppet: Tambien llamado Juan. Es un amigo de la vida real de Pepe y Simone. REICHBIELES + SPLATIBIELES REICHBIELES es un grupo formado por los de Reichverse (menos Vic, Hana, Norah y Lau) y por Decibieles. No, no es una alianza. Se supone que es un grupo donde Decibieles ha conquistado a Reichverse y estos últimos trabajan para ellos, aunque en realidad es un grupo donde los dos "reinos" hablan sobre temas variados. Este grupo existe desde antes de la muerte de Reichverse, pero con otro nombre y otro "papel en el role-play". EXTRA: SPLATBIELES Este grupo fue creado el 10/6/2018 y involucra a las siguientes personas de Reichverse, tutoriales de Pixlr y Decibieles: Elisa, Jan, Francis, Dani, Zuli, Alejandro, Marcos, MJ, Alecs, Javi el niño momo y Omar. El propósito de este grupo es jugar los sabados por la noche a diversos juegos de Wii U y Switch, como Splatoon (1 y 2), Super Smash Bros, Mario Kart 8, etc. Otakos y su "invasión" Otakos es un grupo público en Telegram de fans del anime (@otakuense). Actualmente lo que hacen mayoritariamente es jugar con un bot de Magikarp Jump. Un día cualquiera, días después de la muerte de Reichverse, en lo que era Highverse se decidió entre unos miembros atacar al grupo mencionado de amantes del anime fingiendo que eran del Imperio Decibielico y invadirían su grupo. Se consiguió que algunos miembros de ese grupo se pusieran #TeamDecibieles como parte de su nombre. Storytimes En este grupo, donde se encuentra la mayoría de Neo Reichverse, sus miembros cuentan historias épicas, intrigantes, fascinantes, calientes y bokunoherotásticas de su vida. Gracias a estas historias, los miembros se conocen mejor y hay más confianza entre ellos. El plazo de historias normalmente se abre a las 00:00 y se cierra hasta que el último activo se duerma. En este grupo también se juega a juegos como el de "Yo nunca...". Si no sabes de que va, búscalo en internet coño Janpu Sake A ver, este grupo merece una mención honorífica, ¿por qué no? Janpu Sake es un grupo de Splatoon formado por A22ProGamer, Francis, Zuli, Alej, Cas (una amiguetaaa de Zuli que actualmente no está en el grupo), Elisa, Jan y Jose. Menos Cas, casi todos se conocían de Miiverse. Este grupo se hizo un clan de coña y su nombre era COÑO LEED EL TITULO DEL APARTADO. Este grupo celebró su primer aniversario casi al mismo tiempo que Reichverse. Tampoco fue gran cosa, unos mensajes y el nombre del grupo tuvo decoración festiva. Hace unos días se quitó esta decoración del título y se añadió decoración de Halloween. Eh ya está Hi perrus :3 y Momo En el mes de julio, Dani, Pablo, Marcos (Decibielicos), Jan (hay esperanzas), MJ, Omar y Elisa invadieron un grupo gracias al enlace que pasó Alej por el grupo de Splatoon, y este enlace llegó a Reichbieles con el fin de conquistar este grupo. En este grupo habia una misteriosa chica que te preguntaba cosas como el sexo, localización, edad, etc., y los ya mencionados anteriormente escribieron respuestas de broma y así lograr dar la menor información posible. Al final la chica resultó ser una persona normal que lo preguntaba porque quería y no para proporcionar información a la mafia rusa. Momo time. El verdadero propósito de Alej al pasar el enlace de Hi perrus :3 era que el fantasma de Momo nos poseyera a todos. Al parecer, Momo es una extraña criatura japonesa que se supone que puede matarte. Este espiritu habló a algunos de los que entraron para invadir el grupo preguntando si querían jugar (matarlos). Jan consiguió un rico block de Momo ya que con dos frases suyas, Momo ya estaba hasta los santísimos cojones de él y de su puto Fortnite. Se descubrió el mismo día que esa Momo era fake. Todos estos sucesos ocurrieron antes de que Dross hiciera el video de Momo. Se metió a la Momo real en Reichbieles, pero lo unico que se consiguió es que a Francis le pasaran cosas raras y que Zuli y Lucia se cagaran de miedo. Al final echaron a la Momo real. ATAQUE A OTAKUENSE 2/BROCHETA Y LOS PINCHES FURRYTOS A finales de julio, Saso volvió a Neo Reichverse. Y también Decibieles (Neo Reichverse) atacó de nuevo a Otakuense. Norah, con una multicuenta, pudo hacerse admin. Pero al final, la multicuenta de Norah fue descubierta y Demon la baneó, ya que era una Decibielitica más. El 2/8/2018, Saso creó un grupo de furros con Norah, Zen, Marco, Jan, Alecs y BROCHETA REQUENA. '''Como lo lees, '''BROCHETA REQUENA. Unos minutos antes de crear el grupo, Saso le preguntó a Brocheta si quería entrar en el grupo y aceptó. En el grupo todos los miembros roleaban yiff y *se meaban* e incluso Brocheta Requena mandó por privado nudes y corridas suyas a Marco y Alecs. Al final fue mandado a Otakuense a que dijera que era decibielitico, y el resultado fue que todo el grupo le quiso más. NEKITA KAWAII NO NOS ODIES POR FAVOR Cumpleaños de Reichverse El 26 de agosto los miembros de Reichverse que quedaban celebraron su cumpleaños. Incluso Elisa llamó a Vic para que se instalara Telegram de nuevo para celebrar el cumpleaños. Si mal no me acuerdo, se metió a Vic al grupo principal de NR. Los días siguientes al cumpleaños Vic se siguió conectando y luego se fue. Un dia cualquiera...Vic se borró su cuenta. Y hace unos días (teniendo en cuenta de que hoy es 12/10) Anto, también conocido como Monsano, se borró su cuenta de Telegram. Ahora es imposible contactar con él, porque no se sabe si tiene Instagram o otra red social, y nadie tiene su número. Muerte de Neo Reichverse En septiembre, mes en el cual Jan se hizo decibiélico, Decibieles invadió NR, aprovechando que el grupo estaba pasando malos días. Decibieles hizo un tratado con Zen, creador del grupo: Sí mataba oficialmente al grupo, sin borrarlo, podría entrar en Reichbieles (actualmente llamado TOMATA EMP REICHBIELES). Ah, también se unió Juan a la fiesta Reichbieliética. En consecuencia a esto, algunos miembros de NR no se dieron por vencidos y crearon algo que explicaré a continuación. New Neo Reichverse Sí, como leeis. New Neo Reichverse fue un nuevo grupo creado para revivir Neo Reichverse. No duró mucho, porque ya estaba todo claro: NR había muerto y no había marcha atrás. A veces revive cuando alguien dice algo un poco mucho random. ��LL�� LL, también conocido como "La Llama" es un clan creado por Omar y Jan. El nombre hace referencia a dos cosas: A "La llama se apaga" y a las llamas de suministros del Fortnite. El lema de este grupo es "The mole is back" y "LL, sacando los topeos a la luz desde bajo tierra". El primer lema también se puede expandir. Dos ejemplos son "The mole is back in Pisos Picados" y "The mole is back in Loot Lake". Actualmente los miembros del grupo Fortniteros de x vida, creado hace unos meses por Saso (creador de Código Start), son miembros de la LL Squad. En este grupo, cada miembro tiene un mote. Este mote se compone por el nombre de un personaje de Fortnite más la palabra "Puto". A continuación podreis ver la lista de motes: Jan: Carputoburo. Saso: Criputerion. Simone: Ejeputor. Carlo: Deriputiva. Alecs: Putabstrakt. Juan: Whiputout. Kirity: Putovertaker. Omar: Putoblivion. Tristan: El Visiputante. Javos: Ghoul Putropper. Adri: Putábula. Zen: (Nombre por decidir) Este es el icono de LL, creado por Zen: Torneo Decibiélico Splatoonero Este torneo fue creado por Jan. Consiste en batallas competitivas en Splatoon 2 al mejor de tres (Torre, Pintazonas y si hay empate batalla por más kills). Los participantes son miembros de Tomata Emp Reichbieles. Después de una gran espera, se hizo la final del torneo. Ganó Zuli... Y ya estáPuedes ver el la tabla del torneo aquí: https://challonge.com/es/decibielessplatoon2 Posiblemente haya un torneo de My Hero Academia One's Justice y de Super Smash Bros Ultimate. Madrid Games Week El 20 de Octubre ocurrió un crossover, el más grande de la historia. Los miembros de REICHBIELES pudieron unirse en la MGW. La idea era encontrarse en el stand de GAME, aunque Elisa la furry, Andrés y MJ se encontraron antes ahí bien pendejos. Elisa y MJ lloraron, pero muy fuerte, casi se deshidratan. Poco después apareció Omar por la zona de GAME un poco perdido y SE QUEDÓ EN SHOCK PORQUE NO PODÍA CREER QUE ESTUVIERA VIENDO A SUS GRANDES AMIGOS DE MIIVERSE, aunque se fue acostumbrando al ambiente (también roleó con Elisa uwu) . Al instante aparecieron Francis, La Morsa y PENACHO TÉRMICO. Estaban muy emocionados... pero... APARECIÓ DANIEL ARIAS, EL REY DE DECIBIELES, sacó su peine y demostró ser el puto amo. Igualmente todos fueron los putos amos ese día UwU. FALTABA GENTE: MARCOS, ZEN Y NORAH. Marcos llegó con su padre desde el stand de Nintendo, que estaba creando confusión sólo para poder encontrarse con Decibieles primero, pero a pesar de ser el que llegó antes, junto con Zen fue el último en unirse al grupo en el sitio acordado. POR CIERTO... Zen se unió gracias a que Omar le metió entre todos sin preguntar ni nada. Bueno, le preguntó el nombre, pero nada más. Faltaba sólo Norah, pero todavía quedaba tiempo. ENTONCES, unos pocos minutos después de saludarse y flipar muy fuerte, MARCOS CHUPÓ EL CHUPACHUPS DE ELISA. Había una gran tensión sexual por los alrededores, tanto que Francis se tuvo que tocar y Dani casi no lo aguanta. Justo después de ese encuentro carnal tan extraño se separaron todos. Decibieles no podía creerlo, recordaban ese mensaje de Elisa toda triste y asolada diciendo que los Decibiélicos se separarían del grupo, cuando en realidad se separó el resto por la puta cara, pero bueno. Nuestro grupo favorito se sacó una foto con un aldeano de AC y con la pancarta Decibiélica y luego encontró el stand de los negros cabezones de NBA y tuvieron una gran experiencia jugabilística. UNA HORA DESPUÉS hubo un descanso para comer. Los Decibiélicos se fueron a la cafetería, y Andrés, MJ, Elisa y CREO QUE ZEN, fueron a por Norah. Norah se sacó una foto en T pose con Elisa y MJ para emputar a Marco. Real Marujas issues. Después, Elisa las mandó a tomar por culo y se fue con Start y con la niña esa de las croquetas. No calls were allowed. LLEGÓ AL GRUPO UN MENSAJE DE ZEN DICIENDO QUE SI ALGUIEN QUERÍA FANTA. Obviamente la ofrecía porque sabía a puta mierda. Esto está en la crono como dato curioso. TERMINARON DE COMER TODOS. Los Decibiélicos se reunieron y jugaron 2 PARTIDAS AL NUEVO SMASH. Jugaron dos veces porque Marcos sin querer quitó el personaje. También jugaron Andrés y Zen. Ahora todos quieren el juego para repetir esa experiencia inolvidable. NORAH MANDÓ UN MENSAJE DICIENDO QUE QUERÍA VER A DECIBIELES, llegó, le dio la máscara del manineo a Omar, y después se separó de Decibieles. Todo muy correcto (Realmente es que nos tomamos en serio lo de por qué la seguíamos). LOS DECIBIELIC BOIS VOLVIERON A JUGAR A LOS NEGROS CABEZONES. ESTA VEZ FUE INTENSO: LA MORSA CONTRA TODOS. SIN EMBARGO, MARCOS SACÓ A SU NEGRO INTERIOR Y POR POCO DESTRUYE A LA MORSA Y HACE CARRY AL GRUPO. PUTO AMO, JODER. LLEGAMOS A LA RECTA FINAL. ' ' PASAN MUCHAS COSAS QUE NO HACE FALTA CONTAR Y TODOS VAN A LA ZONA RETRO. SE CREA EL BOOMERANG DEL MANINEO, JUEGAN A JUEGOS DE LA NINTENDO 64 Y GAMECUBE... Y SE DIRIGEN AL GAME A POR ELISA PARA QUE LES DE EL DIBUJO DEFINITIVO. Y pues después de eso se sacan varias fotos, una en T pose, que es la más icónica, gracias a Suroo el amigo de Norah y Carmen la amiga de Norah y todos lloran. Marcos se puso en modo autista y no salió, él sólo quería el Batman Arkham City. Durante las últimas dos horas se fueron despidiendo y asimilando que había que esperar un año para verse de nuevo. Esto a Marcos no le afectó mucho porque la tenía dura con el Spiderman de ps4. Fin, coño de la madre. Texto hecho por: Omar ��EL SNAP DECIBIÉLICO�� El 25 de diciembre ocurrió un evento de grandes dimensiones: el Snap. Para celebrar la navidad en Reichbieles, se reunió a una gran cantidad de gente en el grupo, pero la finalidad de esa reunión no era simplemente celebrar: Francis realizó el gran snap gritando CHOCHO y eliminó a todos los miembros del grupo, excepto a los decibiélicos... y Norah. Ahí fue cuando Marcos se dirigió a Norah para mostrarle en exclusiva el avance de Decibieles VS Reichverse THE ENDGAME, juego realizado por Jantendo. El teaser se mostró al resto de personas mediante un Zentendo direct. Después de que Norah pudiera ver el avance, fue eliminada del grupo. Después del snap, se creó otro grupo donde (creo) Pepe tenía el control de este. El objetivo de este grupo era que fuese el sucesor del grupo snapeado, pero se consiguió que la mayoría de los miembros del grupo de Pepe se fueran al nuevo grupo en control decibiélico: Decivihverse. ⚪Danganfanon 3⚫ La primera experiencia extrasensorial conjunta de Decivihverse. Danganfanon 3 fue un rol basado en Danganronpa/ juego de asesinatos mutuo (killing game) creado por Saso. Permitió a personas de Decivihverse y de fuera de éste sentir la experiencia de un rol de primera mano. También pudieron vivir una gran historia, aunque triste por la muerte de algunos queridos compañeros. Los participantes de Danganfanon 3 fueron: -Adri (Superviviente) -Saso -Jan (Superviviente) -Elisa -Norah (Superviviente) -Omar -Marco (Superviviente) -Hikaru -Juan (Asesino exitoso) -Zen -Luke -Pepe -Zuli -Jax -Juan 2, conocido en el rol como "la ciega" -Cara Otra desaparición de Omar El 24 de enero de 2017, en plena temporada 7 de Fortnite, Omar desapareció. No olvidemos que Carlo seguía desaparecido por ese entonces. Fun fact: El primer mensaje que le envió Jan cuando desapareció era un default dance de Papyrus. Fue una dura pérdida que Decivihverse tuvo que afrontar. Debido a su desaparición, el personaje de Omar murió en Danganfanon 3, ya que tuvo que ser portavoz, y el resto de miembros del juego tuvieron que elegir su voto. Pero Omar apareció cuando se estrenó Vengadores: The Endgame, y apareció definitivamente a finales de mayo aproximadamente. ☯️Danganfanon 4: Amor y Desamor☯️ La segunda experiencia extrasensorial conjunta de Decivihverse. La diferencia es que esta vez era con vatos chidos de Dangansaga. Hubierion varios conflictos entre los bandos de Telegram y Discord, y lamentablemente personas como Alecs y Marco no pudieron participar en este juego de asesinatos mutuo. La wiki de Danganfanon 4 Amor y Desamor es esta. En este rol se creó el gran mensaje de Vapor: PORQUE YO PODRÍA DECIR QUE SOIS UNOS PEDAZOS DE MARICONES ARDIDOS DE MIERDA QUE OS PONÉIS A LLORAR COMO MARICONES PORQUE "OH JODER OH JODER MI TELEGRAM ME DUELE ESTAR EN DISCORD AAAAA", dejad de comportaros como mariconas y adaptaros, cojones, si no os gusta pues a chuparla anda, pero es que me voy a cagar en la puta ya, me tenéis hasta los mismísimos cojones Lamentablemente, el rol tuvo que ser cancelado debido a las críticas de algunos participantes tras la muerte de Jacques Evramont. Pero igualmente, Saso no se rindió, y creó más tarde la novela de Danganfanon 4 (anunciada en Telegram, en el canal @danganfanon, y pubicada en wattpad), con el nombre de Danganfanon Dúo. Para ver todo lo relacionado con esta novela, pulsa aquí. ��️Storytimes 2��historia tiempos 2��️ Segundo grupo de Storytimes, creado en verano de 2019, coincidiendo con el estreno de la tercera temporada de Stranger Things. En este grupo se incluyeron nuevos miembros: Elisa, Hikaru, Miguel (Keiss), Celia y Ángel. Cómo en la entrega anterior de historia tiempos, los miembros cuentan historias épicas de su pasado: guerras ancestrales, amores imposibles, destrucción de hogares, ... Y también cuentan algunos problemas de su actualidad. En Storytimes 2, las historias se cuentan a cualquier hora del día, no como en la primera parte, donde se recomendaba contar todo a partir de las 00:00. Al crearse el grupo, se añadió a Brocheta Requena, pero él no habló hasta semanas después de haber sido añadido. ¡Vaya coincidencia, justo fue eliminado del grupo el mismo día en el que habló! Para acabar, no olvides que la magdalena rueda y rueda, rueda y rueda, rueda y rueda, la magdalena rueda y rueda dubi dubi duuu......... ⛏️Decicraft⛏️ En el verano de 2019, Manu, miembro de Decivihverse, creó el grupo y servidor de Decicraft: Un server survival de Minecraft donde el objetivo era derrotar al dragón del End. Primero se asentaron en la cima de una montaña nevada, creando la base principal o "lobby", con muchos cofres, camas, y demás muebles de utilidad. Después Marcos creó un puente a una montaña allanada por Manu, donde se crearía el Templo Manucraftero, ubicación dónde estarían los TP a las casas de los decicrafteros. Como curiosidad, Jan murió de caída al lado de esa montaña. Después cada uno hizo sus tareas en solitario, como picar minas o crear sus casas. También fueron al Nether, donde Manu perdió su querida espada de diamante encantada. Y el 29 de junio fueron al End y vencieron al temible dragón del End. Y justo después, de camino a conseguir los Elytra, hubo la gran MASACRE DEL LOOT. 'En aquella masacre, muchos decicrafteros perdieron todos sus objetos. Pero no todo era survival: También jugaron a diferentes juegos en el servidor de Librecraft. Los jugadores más reconocidos de Decicraft son: -Manu -Coño, o Diana. -Hikaru -Marcos -Patri -Pepe -Miguel (Keiss) Miguel (bits) -Jan -Juan LIGA SMASH #1 ���� La Liga Smash #1 es un torneo de Super Smash Bros Ultimate creado por Francis, dios decibiélico. Este torneo reúne a algunos miembros de Decivihverse y otras personas externas a ese grupo. El torneo empezó hace milenios, ya ni me acuerdo de la fecha exacta. Actualmente van por la ''Jornada 6, ''y no se sabe si los competidores seguirán vivos cuando el torneo acabe. A parte de combatir, también hablan sobre Smash, evidentemente. Los miembros de la Liga Smash #1 son: -Zen -Dani -Pepe -Jan -Hugo -Francis -Alecs -Ángel, pero no el Ángel del que se habla en Storytimes -Dragacex -Hikaru ��️Reichverse and Decibieles VS The world��️ ¿Otro juego de Jantendo? Pues no. Jantendo aún no ha comprado los derechos de esta historia creada por Elisa. Reichverse and Decibieles VS The world nos lleva a un mundo, donde en 1890, Reichverse y Decibieles existen. Evidentemente, en este mundo Decibieles también conquista a Reichverse, y se convierten en Decivihverse, un grupo donde Reichverse y Decibieles conviven en paz y armonía. Pero estos dos grupos no son los únicos existentes. Por ejemplo, Start también hace acto de presencia, siendo la dictadura más productiva y rentable de la época. Decivihverse creía que la cantidad de enemigos que tenía era minúscula... Pero pronto se darían cuenta de que es todo lo contrario. Actualmente (15/8/2019), la historia aún no ha acabado y va por el capítulo 12. ''El argumento ''es tensísimo, coño de la madre. Léanlo. Evidentemente, no haré que lo busquéis, así que si queréis leer la historia pulsad aquí. Fin de la wiki de Reichverse Creo que no falta nada por contar, así que aquí acaba la wiki de Reichverse. '''Preguntas de la versión 2.0-' ¿Piensas que la wiki tendrá versión 3.0? Si dices que sí, ¿cuando piensas que la tendrá? Si quedan miembros para celebrar el cumpleaños de Reichverse, ¿que deberían hacer como regalo de celebración? 'Preguntas de la versión 3.0-' ¿Piensas que la wiki tendrá versión 4.0? Si dices que sí, ¿cuando piensas que la tendrá? Si quedan miembros para celebrar el cumpleaños de Reichverse, ¿que deberían hacer como regalo de celebración? ¿No te parece extraño que Alej haya conseguido el enlace de Hi perrus :3 y quiso que entraran sus amigos? 'Pregunta de la versión 4.0-' ¿Piensas que a partir de ahora habrá contenido relacionado con Reichverse o solo será cotenido de TOMATA EMP REICHBIELES? 'Preguntas de la versión 5.0-' Estoy hasta los cojones ya de las preguntas, no sé que poner. Sólo espero poder ir a la MGW 2019. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo '''Guías de Wiki que da palo borrar y pues es útil no te digo que no, si alguien quiere mirarlo que lo mire, ahí lo dejo * Revisa Ayuda:Comenzando este wiki para conocer algunos consejos * Si eres un novato respecto a los wikis, revisa Ayuda:Empezando __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación